Melanie Hall-MacLeod
Melanie Hall-MacLeod 'is one of the main narrator of the books "Sacrificed to the Dragon" and "Revealing the Dragons". She is mated to 'Tristan MacLeod, a dragon shifter. Biography Early Life Melanie Hall-MacLeod was born in the United States to James Hall and Mrs. Hall. She is an American and half-British from her father side. Years later, her younger brother, Oliver, was born. For the first 18 years of her life she lived in the states and graduated high school. She then moved to Manchester, England to attend the University of Manchester to study anthropology. Throughout college, she had taken part-time jobs in a bar and a restaurant. Her parents and younger brother ended up moving to England for medical reasons due to Oliver developing cancer. Her younger brother beat the cancer but ended up getting an antibiotic resistant CRE infection which only a dragon shifter's blood could cure him. Wanting to save her brother's life, Mel applies to be a sacrifice to the dragon shifter's in exchange for a vial of their blood. Throughout the series In Sacrificed, ''Mel is waiting at ''The Department of Dragon Affairs to hear the results of her test to see if she is compatible with dragon shifter DNA. Since she applied to be a sacrifice to save her brother from death, in exchange for a vial of dragon shifters blood, has to live with a dragon shifter clan, be paired with a dragon shifter male and for at least 6 months to attempt to conceive a dragon shifter child to help repopulate their species. Once she learns she is compatible and has passed all the psychological test, Mel was given 2 weeks to get her affairs in order before going to live with the Stonefire clan for 6 months. At the meantime, she has put her PhD in Social Anthropology on hold, even though she is one thesis away from finishing. 2 weeks later, Mel's parents drive her to Stonefire's gate and begin to say their goodbyes. They are interrupted by Tristan MacLeod (who we learn is the dragon shifter male she is paired with) who gives her 5 minutes to say her farewells. After reassuring her parents that she will be fine and will contact them as soon as she is allowed, Mel then meets Tristan. While Tristan escorts Mel to meet Stonefire's clan leader, her and Tristan have a conversation that doesn't go well due to Tristan being a bit prejudice towards humans. However, that doesn't discourage Mel from asking questions and standing up to Tristan. While meeting with the clan leader, Bram Moore-Llewllyn, she learns that there is a Welcoming ceremony that will be thrown in her and Tristan's honor that night to wish them both a fruitful pairing. After Bram informs Mel of the rules and welcomes her to Stonefire, Tristan then leads her to a cottage where other human females are waiting for her to help her get ready for the ceremony. Even though she tried to get Tristan to open up during the walk, he insults her before leaving. While meeting with the other human females, Samira and Caitriona Belmont, Mel is told about the death of Tristan's mother and the brutal beating of his sister that was done by dragon hunters, explaining his hatred for humans. Mel also learns that Samira was a human sacrifice who eventually mated her dragon shifter, Liam, and has a son, Rhys. Samira informs Mel that Caitriona (another human sacrifice who is 6 months pregnant) was abused by her assigned male and was exiled for it resulting in Cait becoming depressed and fearful of dragon shifters. When Mel enters the grand meeting hall wearing a dragon shifter dress, she fights the urge to run and hides her nervousness. Tristan meets Mel and is taken off guard when he gives her a semi-compliment. Not knowing how to really react to his words, she allows Tristan to lead her up to the dais where Bram is waiting for them. Once they reach it, Bram faces his clan with the Welcoming ceremony formalities before turning to Tristan. When Tristan ask her if she will allow him to pledge his protection with a First Kiss, she agrees. After the kiss, even though it was "the most passionate kiss of her life" which resulted in Tristan leaving in a alarming manner and her asking Bram what happened, Bram explains to her that Tristan's dragon has identified Mel as their true mate which the kiss has triggered a mate claim frenzy where once a dragon kisses their true mate they go into a mating frenzy until a child is conceived. Bram escorts Mel back to her assigned cottage to have a chat with Samira who has been through a frenzy with her mate. After telling Mel of her frenzy experience, Samira explains that Mel can either give into the frenzy when Tristan gets back or stay with Samira until her two-day sex free time is up. Mel choses to allow the frenzy once Tristan returns. The next day, Tristan shows up at her door and ask her if she is willing. Once she informs him that she is, Tristan enters the cottage, grabs her and their frenzy begins. A week later, Mel is awoken by Samira, who informs her that Tristan has returned to his teaching job and the frenzy is over. Mel realizes that she is pregnant and is told she will carry Tristan's scent as long as she is pregnant. Hurt and angry at Tristan for leaving without a word, Mel moves in with Samira and Liam. A few days later, Mel is asked to meet with Bram. During their meeting, Bram ask Mel if she could help Caitriona heal so she will be at least somewhat happy once she leaves Stonefire after her child is born and to teach the younger dragon shifters about humans to hopefully give them a better perspective. Mel agrees after asking to be able to explore Stonefire's lands without an escort in return. 4 days later, Mel shows up to where the dragon shifters are teaching and ends up with Tristans class. After she answers the students questions, it is then lunchtime. When the smell of meat hit her, her morning sickness hits and she throws up at the edge of the clearing away from the students. Tristan followers her and offers Mel water. They then have a heated argument where Tristan, once again, tries to scare Mel away unsuccessfully and Mel informing him of her knowledge about what happened to his mother and sister and asking to meet his sister. Tristan agrees after deciding to give Mel a chance. After Mel changes clothes and freshens up, they begin to walk to Arabella's (Tristans sister) cottage. During the walk, Mel ask about their future and Tristan promises to discuss it with her after the meeting with his sister. At first, Arabella refuses to speak to Mel but then is forced to talk to her when Mel doesn't back down. When Tristan sees that Arabella still has her dragon and she begins to become trapped in the past, he calls Bram to come help. While waiting, Tristan learns in more detail why Mel became a sacrifice. Once Bram arrives, Mel and Tristan leave. Tristan answers Mel's questions about dragon dominance and discussing their future a little bit, Mel and Tristan end up in a clearing and have sex. Afterwards, Tristan ask Mel is she would move in with him. Before she can answer, Tristans cell phone goes off. Mel can see that it is not a good call and once Tristan hangs up, is informed that dragon hunters have captured a teenage dragon shifter and Tristan has been asked to help. Mel convinces Tristan to shape-shift instead of waste time walking her home and then going. After agreeing to call Samira, Mel then convinces Tristan to allow her to watch him shift. At first reluctant, Tristan agrees. Once Mel meets Tristams dragon, she is awed and unafraid. After saying goodbye to Tristan, she calls Samira and sets up arrangements until Tristan's return. Later, while reading a story to Rhys, Mel hears an unusual cry that is neither human nor animal. Samira informs her that the cry is from a dragon who has been hurt. After getting directions to where a hurt dragon shifter would be taken, Mel rushes to her destination. Once there it is confirmed that Tristan is the one that is hurt. The crowd clears a path for Mel and she rushes forward. When she reaches to where Tristan is in dragon form, she is stopped by the dragon shifters doctors who do not want her to be near Tristan's dragon for fear of her and her unborn baby being hurt. Mel convinces the head doctor, Sid, that if Tristan's dragon could catch her scent she may be able to calm down the dragon long enough for the doctors to help him due to Tristan's dragon being attached to her. Once she reaches the dragon, she is able to get Tristan's human half back in control by threatening to find a new dragon mate if he dies. After Tristan is knocked out so the doctors can do surgery on his injury Mel leaves the area and waits outside. She is joined by Bram and Arabella, who surprisingly is away from her cottage and is no longer trapped in her memories. After a week of waiting for Tristan to wake up, he finally does. Mel and Tristan begin to talk about what happened and their futures when interrupted by Arabella and a few minutes later, Sid. Mel leaves so Sid can evaluate Tristan but returns later. While laying next to each other, Tristan explains what happened. Mel realizes she has fallen in love with Tristan and tell Tristan she loves him. Even though he doesn't say it back, she doesn't let that bother her and they both nap together. A week and a half-later, Mel waits for Tristan to come home in anticipation. After Tristan walks in the door, Mel tells him she has a surprise for him. She reveals that she had arm cuffs carved with their names on them in the dragon language and ask Tristan if he will accept her mate claim as she loves him. Tristan accepts, tells Mel that he loves her too and they begin to make love. Seven months later, Mel is in labor with their twins, which are revealed to be a boy and a girl. After being in labor for 30 hours, her son is finally born but her daughter is still in a breech position and Mel has to wait to deliver her. While waiting, Mel and Tristan argue over baby names. After an hour of trying to turn the baby girl around, Sid informs Mel and Tristan that Mel's blood pressure is going up as well as the dragon shifter hormones in her body and is going to have to deliver the baby breech. Mel succeeds in delivering her daughter but dies as a result. Thankfully, Sid is able to revive her. After being woken up by Tristan, Mel meets her twins. Tristan tells her their names, Jack Ryan and Annabel Piper. Surprised as those are the names she wanted and he disliked, she ask him why. He answers that she more than deserves to name them and as long as she is by his side he can live with their childrens names. As Mel breastfeeds her daughter, she looks at Tristan and their son, happy and cherishing the moment. Personality Mel is a headstrong, intelligent, stubborn young woman who also deeply cares for her family and will make sacrifices for them. She has a desire to help people as best as she can who are hurting attempt to heal. She will also defend and fight for those she loves and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Appearance Mel is described as being a short, curvy woman. She has long brown hair with red highlights and bright green eyes. Category:Characters